


Darkest Desire

by magikhands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform, hoping I got all the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikhands/pseuds/magikhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the beginning of 10X3. Sam pays the price when Dean escapes from their dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Desire

Dean looked down at his brother, a small smirk curving his lips. He felt excitement for the first time in three weeks. The demons Crowley kept throwing at him didn’t even register enough to make his pulse race, let alone fulfill the his deepest, darkest need. A desire that developed when he was just a teen, but it was so wrong he buried it deep and tried his best to never allow it the light of day.  
  
Until now.  
  
He reached out and let his fingers run though the long, soft tresses Sam refused to cut. Truth be told, Dean didn’t want him to. He liked the way the wind ruffled it. The way it hung in his eyes when his head was down, concentrating on some book. He’d lost count how many times he’d stopped himself from playing with the silky strands.  
  
“You really should’ve let me leave, Sammy,” Dean sighed.  
  
Sam had tried to cure him, but only managed to administer two doses of purified blood before he escaped. His brother should have kept him in the cuffs, searched him better, and never should have left him alone.  
  
Now it was Dean’s turn to show his brother why he needed to let Dean go.  
  
His hand traveled down Sam’s neck, over his bare arms, bound wrists, until it reached his brother’s firm ass. He gave a cheek a squeeze, then a pat. Reluctantly, he stepped back, losing contact to admire his work.  
  
After knocking Sam out, Dean dragged the heavy lunk out to the main bunker area. He stripped him of his clothing, laid him across one of the heavy wooden tables, face down. Each ankle was secured with rope to a table leg, keeping them apart. His wrists were bound behind his back, the remainder length of rope lay over the middle of Sam’s ass, the end wrapped tightly around his cock and balls. Lastly, a noose wrapped tightly around Sam’s neck, the end tied to the left table leg by his foot to keep him from rising from the table.  
  
Everything else he needed sat on the next table, waiting, just as Dean was.  
  
Sam groaned, shifted, but couldn’t move much, just the way Dean intended. He moved to be within Sam’s sight as he opened his eye.  
  
“Dean?” Sam jerked when he realized he couldn’t move. “Dean,” he said more forcefully.  
  
Dean knelt beside his head. “I told you to let me go, Sam.”  
  
“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam seemed to realize just what kind of situation he was in, every emotion crossing his face. Confusion, surprise, anger, fear, and finally what could possibly be interest.  
  
Could it be?  
  
“I warned you. Now, I’m doing what I’ve wanted to do for a long, long time.”  
  
“Don’t do this, Dean. Untie me and we’ll talk.”  
  
Those puppy dog eyes made Dean’s heart skip a beat. A few more doses of blood might have had him relenting, but not tonight. He laughed.  
  
“Too late, Sammy. Talking is the last thing I want to do right now.” Dean got up and picked up the bandana. There was a knot tied in the middle.  
  
When Sam saw what he intended, he shook his head. “No, Dean. Stop. No, no, no.””  
  
Dean ignored him, placing the knot in Sam’s mouth and tying it at the back of his head. Being bound as he was, Sam had little choice in what Dean did to him. Seeing his little brother, helpless and at his complete mercy brought a rush to Dean like he’d never experienced. He felt high, aroused, and excited all at the same time. Blood rushed to his groin, making his dick thicken so it pressed against his zipper.  
  
He took a step back and watched Sam struggle against the ropes, yelling though the words were garbled by the gag. The heady rush continued in Dean.  
  
“Shout all you want, baby brother, but there’s no one to hear you.”  
  
Standing where Sam could see him, he unbuckled his belt and slowly removed it. This caught Sam’s attention, calming his fight, while fear and uncertainty danced in his eyes.  
  
Dean folded the belt in half and let the leather lightly graze down Sam’s back and over his ass. He watched Sam’s body tense, listened to his breath become harsh, and didn’t miss the small whimper that escaped. Curious, Dean reached between Sam’s legs and let his fingertips gently touch the swollen cock and tightened balls.  
  
Sam jumped at the touch and tried to pull away in protest. Surprise and pleasure rocked Dean at the interesting turn of events.  
  
Dean lifted Sam’s bound wrists straight up. Sam immediately cried out and stilled as it pulled hard on the rope wrapped cock and balls. Letting his wrists down just slightly, Dean used his free hand to resume his exploration. The jolt of pain had not caused Sam to wilt, but seemingly grow harder. He gripped the thickness tight, enjoying the way a reluctant groan came from his captive. When the pad of his thumb brushed across the swollen tip, he found it wet and it jerked against his hold.  
  
“Well, well, Sammy,” Dean chuckled. He leaned over and spoke softly into Sam’s ear. “Tell me, are you more scared of me using this belt to beat you, of me torturing you, or of me fucking you?”  
  
Sam turned his face away. He knew his brother too well and he couldn’t stop the smile. “Or maybe it excites you that I’m going to do all three.”  
  
Sam’s body tensed, but otherwise he gave little reaction. No denial. Just reluctant acceptance.  
  
Dean straightened, releasing Sam’s wrists, and taking in his prize. “You’ve been a bad boy, Sam. I know exactly what you did in your search for me.” His fingertips danced along firm biceps, the skin soft and unscarred. It wasn’t until he reached the forearms that he found raised, white scars. “Poor Lester.” He made a tsking noise. “He’d be alive right now if you hadn’t dragged him out to the crossroads.”  
  
Sam’s breath hitched, but Dean kept on. His fingers smoothing down the closest ass cheek. “Naughty boys need to be punished, don’t they, Sam?”  
Without warning, Dean smacked Sam’s ass cheek with the belt. He loved watching Sam’s body jerk. He struck the other cheek without delay. Strike after strike, Dean used the belt until the white flesh was pink and swollen and Sam sobbed his pleas to stop. When he dropped the belt, Dean was so hard, it was almost painful. He wanted nothing more than to take Sam, hear his cries of pain turn to pleasure, but not yet. Sam wasn’t quite there.  
  
One hand softly caressed a hot, swollen cheek while the other hand reached down and took hold of the thick, throbbing cock.  
  
“Sammy, I think you enjoyed that much more than you should have.”  
  
A muffled, distorted “Please,” was Sam’s response.  
  
Dean stroked Sam slowly, watching his brother’s reaction carefully. “Please, what? Leave you alone? Touch you more? Make you come? Fuck you?”  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
“Your body is telling me something very different.” Dean released him, but not before tugging slightly on the rope wrapped around his balls and drawing out a deep groan. “You keep saying you don’t want to hurt me, Sam. But I left because I do want to hurt you.”  
  
Wanting to keep Sam off balance, Dean shifted to the left side of the table and gently caressed Sam’s back. “For years I’ve forced these dark impulses down. My need to dominate. My desire to play with bondage. To have a lover completely at my mercy, helpless, begging for what I want to give them.”  
  
Dean moved closer to Sam’s head. His fingers seeking the softness of his hair. His fingers curled, gripping tight to the strands and jerked Sam’s head up. He was a beautiful sight. Tears streaked down his flushed face, nose flared, and those hazel eyes twinkling with life. His gaze slid to Sam’s throat. The rope of the noose dug into the flesh, making breathing difficult. His artery pulsed visibly.  
  
“I almost couldn’t hold back one time. You were in high school. Senior year, I think. We were in that crap town outside of Birmingham. I don’t even remember the name, but dad took us there to help with a job. I walked into the hotel room and you were in the shower, the bathroom door open, apparently not expecting us back anytime soon. I heard you groan and went to make sure you were okay.” Dean chuckled. “You were more than okay, you were jacking off. And I stood there and watched you. As your head fall back, I imagined how the water looked sliding down your body. The temptation to grab you out of the shower, tie you down, and give you the fiercest fucking you’d ever get was almost too much. I knew where the rope was. I had duct tape within reach as well. I had the element of surprise on my side. It would have been easy.”  
  
Sam’s coloring shifted from rosy to red, but his gaze never wavered from Dean’s.  
  
“But I didn’t.” He released Sam’s head and let it drop. “Time and time again I resisted the urge. But not anymore. Not tonight. Not ever again.”  
  
Dean grabbed the tube of lubricant and the butt plug from the table before he knelt between Sam’s legs. Leaning forward, he lightly lapped at the wrapped balls with his tongue. Sam jerked but had nowhere to go. Dean opened and sucked one side into his mouth, sliding his tongue on the silken flesh. This drew a moan from Sam, pleasing Dean.  
He alternated between licking and sucking on the balls, relishing in the noises he drew from Sam. The cock jerked and leaked, but Dean didn’t touch it, ignoring Sam’s pleas for relief.  
  
Getting Sam to the point of desperation, Dean opened the tube of lubricant and generously smeared it onto the plug. He then shifted his focus from Sam’s ball to his still flaming ass. He pushed the rope to one side and spread those lovely cheeks.  
  
“No, no,” Sam tried to protest, even tightened his cheeks.  
  
Dean laughed. “There’s no fighting me, Sammy. We can do this the easy way, or you can make it very hard and painful.”  
  
This calmed Sam, but he was still tense.  
  
Dean leaned forward and let his tongue casually explore Sam’s rim. He felt the muscles slowly relax and heard Sam’s breath catch when he used the tip to press on the hole. Picking up the plug, Dean placed it at the opening. Obvious of the change of feel, Sam tightened and whimpered. This did not deter Dean as he slowly pushed the silicone past the tight muscles until it had no choice to but to take the toy.  
  
Sam groaned and panted.  
  
He allowed his brother a slight reprieve, letting his body adjust to the invasion. He also wanted to see Sam’s expression. He moved to the head of the table and knelt down. Sam’s eyes were shut tightly and pain and shame was clear on his face.  
  
Dean reached out and touched Sam’s face, who jerked as his eyes snapped open. There it was. The lust sparking in his eyes despite the humiliation and discomfort. It was just a matter of time before Dean broke through that wall Sam was hiding behind. Just as Dean longed for Sam’s body all these years, he could clearly see that Sam suffered the same. Was it from the forced isolation their father placed on them? The years of sharing a bed or such close space? Or maybe it was just the universe’s way to fuck up their lives even more.  
  
“What do you think would happen if I gave you a little of my blood, Sammy?” His tone was soft, soothing.  
  
The fear that suddenly appeared was real. Yet, Sam didn’t object. He knew that Dean could do anything he wanted, including feeding him blood.  
  
Dean wiped away a tear. “Maybe another time?”  
  
Sam visibly calmed, but the distress lingered.  
  
Dean reached out and untied the bandana gag and gently pulled it away. It was wet from spit, tears, and sweat. “What I want is to hear you begging for my cock.”  
  
Sam glared, but stayed silent.  
  
“No matter what, I’m taking that sweet ass, but don’t you think it would be better to man up and admit that you want it just as much?”  
  
Sam looked away. Yeah, Dean hit the nail on the head.  
  
“Not asking for much, little brother.” He tapped Sam’s cheek and returned to the other end of the table. He was done playing. Discarding his red shirt as well as his undershirt, Dean removed his boots and socks as well. He thought of shedding his jeans, but liked the feel of his full, aching dick pressed against the confining material.  
  
Dean picked up the belt and swung. The leather fell across both ass cheeks, the unexpected blow made Sam jolt and the plug inside shift. Dean smiled at the growl Sam made. Another strike landed further down on the cheeks, the movement pushing the flesh upward. Six more times Dean whipped that butt, each time in a different place. The strength he used was light so that it stung, but not enough to break skin.  
  
Dropping to his knees, Dean licked and sucked on Sam’s balls again, rolling them between his fingers, in his mouth, enjoying the way they were so hard, yet the flesh was so soft. Sam’s cock stood erect, begging for attention, relief in the form of orgasm, but Dean ignored it.  
  
Once Sam started mewling Dean stopped, stood, and used the belt across his ass five times. Not giving Sam a chance to catch his breath, Dean kneeled and started caressing his balls. This time he reached up with a hand and lightly tapped the base of the butt plug.  
  
“What do you want, Sam?” He knew his gentle and harsh ministrations were breaking through as Sam’s body responded in erotic ways to each pleasure and pain it received. Sam just needed to let the inhibition go, the morals of society telling him that what he wanted was wrong.  
  
“Please, please,” Sam moaned.  
  
“Tell me. Tell me what you need, Sammy?” Dean dipped his head lower and licked the length of Sam’s throbbing cock. It if weren’t for the rope tied tightly at the base and around his balls and the way Dean kept backing off just before he reached that point, Sam would have already spewed his seed.  
  
“Fuck!” Sam screamed.  
  
“What was that?” The tip of his tongue swirled just above the rope on Sam’s shaft.  
  
“Please, God forgive me, but fuck me.” The words came out in sobs.  
  
Dean stood and reached for the button on his jeans. “Where do you want it, Sam?”  
  
Sam lifted his head and turned it, trying to see Dean. “I can’t take it anymore, Dean. Take my ass. Fuck me, make me come. Please, I’m begging.”  
  
He couldn’t have asked for a better confession. The plug was pulled from Sam, drawing a startled gasp. There would be no time for soothing as Dean pressed the tip of his dick at the gaping hole.  
  
Dean groaned as the heat pulled him into Sam’s body. His fingers curled around Sam’s hips, nails biting into muscle and flesh as every sense went into overdrive. The room smelled of sweat and old books. The sight of rope marking Sam’s skin intoxicating. The sound of Sam’s gasps and sounds encouraging. The taste of Sam on his tongue powerful. The feel of skin beneath his hands provocative.  
  
“I have waited too fucking long for this,” Dean moaned.  
  
He pulled back slightly then pushed back in feeling the tingle of his impending orgasm. It wouldn’t take much and he knew Sam was already tipping over the edge. No, this wouldn’t last long, but that didn’t mean they were done. He had plenty more scenarios he wanted to play out before he released his brother.  
  
“Yes, damn, yes,” Sam lifted his hips up as Dean’s movement grew stronger, faster.  
  
Somehow Dean managed to reach under him and pull at the rope holding Sam’s cock captive. After two tries he finally got it to release. Sam cried out, his uncontrollable release overwhelming him. Unable to hold back any longer once Sam’s muscles clinched roughly on him, Dean arched his back and fell into his own fulfillment.  
  
****  
  
“Dean. Hey, Dean. Come one, buddy. Stay with me.”  
  
Dean opened his eyes as the world slowly came back to him. His head was fuzzy, his body ached, and he felt like death warmed over. Sam cradled his face in his hands, fear etched in his face.  
  
“Sammy?” His throat hurt like he’d been screaming for an hour.  
  
“Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling?”  
  
Dean looked around, he was in their dungeon, still tied to the chair in the middle of the devil’s trap. Cas stood near the door, blade in hand.  
  
“Hey, right here. Look at me.”  
  
It took great effort to drag his gaze back to Sam. His vision blurred, distorted to red, then back to normal. He felt different. The urge to hurt and kill had subsided, replaced by confusion. Sam had captured him, tried to cure him, but he’d escaped. Right?  
  
“What happened?” He remembered tying Sam to a table, torturing him, making him beg to be fucked. But here he was, back in the dungeon, fully clothed, Sam kneeling in front of him smiling.  
  
“It worked. Welcome back, Dean.”  
  
A dream? But it had felt so real. The taste of Sam was still on his tongue. How was that possible? As Sam started untying him, Dean looked to Cas who was watching him with that intense look.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“The demon is gone, Dean, but we still have to deal with the Mark and whatever dark desires that may bring about.”  
  
Cas knew. Damn, he knew about the dream. Vision. Desire. Whatever the hell it was.  
  
But as he watched the happiness slide across Sam’s face, Dean knew he would have to be vigilant in the future. To make sure his darkest desire stayed deeply hidden, forever locked away.  
  
For Sam’s sake.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit dark and hopefully has a nice twist that you enjoyed. After seeing the preview for 10X3 I couldn't get this idea out of my head, until I wrote it down. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Any grammar errors and typos are mine to claim as I don't have a beta.
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a new Sam/Dean fic titled "Brotherly Love Transformed" in full on Monday, Oct 27th as part a LJ minibang session.


End file.
